Sept of Sterling Patterns
The New Albion werewolf chapter. Non-spoilery information is listed below. Don't look at the spoilery info unless you want to be spoiled and RUIN ALL THE FUN. "Known" Territories (i.e. if you don't know, you don't know): *North West Commercial District **The Watch -- A tall apartment building that has a fantastic view of a great deal of the city. *North East Unclaimed Territory **Tower Argentum -- Also known as the New Albion Sky Tree or "Shrub." This is a sleek, silver high-rise with interspersed gardens on reaching terraces, and a large, primary garden atop the building, offering it the appearance of a pruned tree. *South East Unclaimed Territory **Edgewater -- Specifically, the edge of the Arbors Park, as the city's primary greenspace. Edgewater is a subsection of the park-at-large, well-forested and pristine, with a few buildings for park staff, community gatherings, etc. *Southern Unclaimed Territory **Most Eisley -- Just like its namesake (minus the "t"), this is a dive bar/cantina that has a reputation for attracting scum and villainy, but also happens to be a great place to gather and trade information. Known Agendas: * Annex the Arbors Park * Playing nice with the Camarilla, for the moment. * Skirmishing with the Sabbat to keep present wolf territory uncontested. Organization Caern: New Albion Level: 2 Type: Urban Purpose: Wisdom Totem: City Mother aka "Sweet Breezy" though that's "Miss Breezy" to you. *Spiritual fusion of Cherokee past and southern identity/debutante present, with a technological flair. Tribal Structure: Open to all, but primarily Glass Walker. Sept Officers: *Alpha: Joleen Abernathy *Beta: Ranger *Caern Warder: Ranger *Claw: Liya bint Jasmin ibn Alazar Al Senai *Gatekeeper: Ishmael Chavez *Keeper of the Land: Earth-Whisperer *Master of the Challenge: Aleksey Reid (Avery) *Rite Master: Darling Sept Elders *Bone Gnawers Elder: Ranger *Glasswalker Elder: Joleen Abernathy **Beta: Aleksey Reid (Avery) *Silver Fangs Elder: Liya bint Jasmin ibn Alazar Al Senai *Red Talons Elder: Earth-Whisperer Territories *The Watch: Neutral territory where all tribes are welcome and all Garou can conveniently get an apartment. Every tribe has a role with maintaining The Watch except the Red Talons--the Walkers fund the building, the Gnawers attend to the local area, etc. The Red Talons have no need for an apartment building. Every tribe is offered a "floor" as territory to conduct internal tribal affairs. *Tower Argentum: From the first floor on up, this is Glass Walkers HQ and territory. This is a legitimate real estate investiture held by a firm the Glass Walkers control. From the ground floor on down is neutral territory; the deep basement holds the Sept's place of power/Caern. Ranger essentially lives down here. *Edgewater: While there aren't a sufficient number of Red Talons to declare this their "territory," this is the closest they get, reigned in tightly by Earth-Whisperer who prevents them from wantonly killing those "filthy apes" but who is adamant about pushing into the Gangrel's territory and seizing it. *Most Eisley: This is where the Gnawers keep their noses and ears to the ground to collect information. Factions *Aggro -- lead by Earth-Whisperer **A loud but small faction that advocates going into all-out war with the vampires, as is the traditional view of the Garou-nation-at-large. Earth-Whisperer's support gives this faction a much louder voice and clout than it would otherwise have. **Members: ***Liya bint Jasmin ibn Alazar Al Senai (nominally) ***Rosalind Rodriguez *Chrome Guard -- lead by Avery **A moderate faction specifically interested in the defense of the Sept's current holdings and incremental annexations. They realize the Garou holdings in the city are tenuous, but ultimately want to gain more territory. This is the largest faction. **Members: ***Taps Mana ***Blitzkrieg ***Bright Light ***Thinks He's a Cat ***Square Root *Cyberpunks -- lead by Ishmael **The walkers and travelers of the city, they advocate working with the vampires and other supernaturals to everyone's mutual interests and benefit. Smaller than the Chrome Guard, but much more well-connected. **Members: ***Darling ***Elvis Kilbourne Packs *Name: Steel Howl **Totem: Dog **Alpha: Aleksey Reid (Avery) **Members: Taps Mana, Blitzkreig, Bright Light, Square Root, Thinks He's a Cat Sept Members By Rank Rank 5 (Elder) * None Rank 4 (Athro) * Joleen Abernathy -- "Moonbreaker" -- Glass Walker Philodox **Your typical CEO Corporate Wolf, who's adept at playing politics and the various factions against each-other to hold power and maintain order. She has a reputation for fierceness, fearlessness, and breaking those who oppose her. But she is also reasonable. * Ranger (aka Faramir; metis) -- "Stands Above" -- Bone Gnawer Ahroun **A political wild card, Ranger is a powerful and dangerous creature who keeps his ideals and preferences to himself. By merit of being metis, he does not get along with Earth-Whisperer, but does not speak against him. Both Ishmael and Avery have his respect. Joleen leans on him as a trusted friend and adviser. * Earth-Whisperer -- Red Talon Ragabash **A celebrated Garou war hero and prolific father with exceptional breeding and cunning. The runt of his litter and noticeably small for a wolf, he has mastered the ability of manipulating people into underestimating him. Rank 3 (Adren) * Aleksey Reid (Avery) -- "Songspire" -- Glass Walker Galliard **"The man has red hair with two braids hanging on either side of his face but his hair is down to his shoulders. His beard is full and fluffy ginger. He wears a white suit jacket and black dress shirt with white pants. The button on his shirt is undone in a "I'm being a casual CEO type of way." **Aleksey Reid was born a Fianna with the name "Avery," but with poor breeding and no family or heritage to speak of, he became a Glass Walker and officially changed his name, though he still goes by "Avery." * Ishmael Chavez -- "Bends the Sky" -- Glass Walker Theurge **A talented maker/craftsman, computer engineer, hacker, and spiritualist. Ishmael blends the technological and spiritual worlds in his own unique Cyberpunkian way, believing harmony between disparate elements and worlds is possible with the right tools and patience. His online handle is "streetWhale." *Liya bint Jasmin ibn Alazar Al Senai -- "the Untouched" -- Silver Fang Ahroun **Liya is from a fabulously wealthy, multi-ethnic family, though she typically goes by her Arabic name over her West African or Ethiopian names (she has many names). Largely raised in America, she is a primary investor in the local Glass Walker enterprises. She is a tentative ally of Earth-Whisperer only because she finds vampires distasteful, not because she likes the Talon. She is an atypical Ahroun, known for avoiding conflict until absolutely necessary (hence her casual association with Aggro), but then absolutely fucking shit up when forced. **She has yet to ever be seriously wounded, and not for lack of combat. Rank 2 (Fostern) * "Taps Mana" (male lupus wolf) -- Glass Walker Theurge ** Raised "in the family" and so can pass as human with general ease. Also has a fondness for Magic the Gathering. Ironically the most wolf of the lot and the least wild. * "Blitzkreig" (female lupus/Bullmastiff mix) -- Glass Walker Ahroun ** Patently does not pass as human and is really just fine with that. She's got a lot of anger from her stray days but generally keeps it under control. Often acts as a service animal. * "Bright Light" (female lupus/Husky mix) -- Glass Walker Galliard ** An acquisition from the Silver Fangs, she was too much of a mutt for them, but has grown up around the Garou and so while not as capable as passing for human as Taps Mana, she has a depth of understanding of Garou traditions. * "Thinks He's a Cat" (male lupus/German Shepherd mix) -- Bone Gnawer Ragabash ** The most feral of the lupus bunch but also the most capable of blending into the streets as a stray and getting random love from strangers. He does not give a fuck. *Rosalind Rodriguez -- Glass Walker Ahroun ** A fiery, hotheaded Newyorican latina deep into Millenial/meme culture who looks up to Liya's glamour and presence and Joleen's fierceness. Her online handle is rosietherabid. *Darling -- "Purger of the Dark" -- Bone Gnawer Theurge ** An utterly racial and gender ambiguous master of rituals who doesn't so much care what you do or do not think, but refuses to be constrained by binary considerations of sex or gender. They accept both "Mr" and "Miss" titles and generally present masculine physical features with feminine aesthetic and style. But "generally" does not mean "always" or even "often." Owns a run-down boutique salon catering to wolves and wolf-kin but is open to mundane clientele (though they save their "special packages" for those who won't balk at the supernatural). *Elvis Kilbourne **A Get of Fenris looking for fights and parties. Rank 1 (Cliath) * "Square Root" (male lupus mutt) -- Bone Gnawer Philodox **A recently-rited young mutt who's just on his way to discovering what it really means to be Garou. He was a successful rescue from the streets before causing any serious damage. Cubs * None Category:Places of Interest